Months of the Year
by Stessa
Summary: Every month of the year is important for Miley and Lilly. Each month something special happened for them in their relationship. A Liley oneshot.


**Months of the Year**

When they met, it was _September_. Miley and her family had jut moved from Tennessee, and she was really scared to be starting in a new school, with new people – to start a whole new life. She was afraid they would all make fun of her. She knew she'd be different; she knew she was raised differently, and her clothes had to change. She'd done her best to do that, to fit in, but it still didn't calm her nerves. She was afraid to go to school that morning in September, but her daddy forced her to; so she stood there. Her hair was braided, and she was clutching her school bag. She looked around the classroom, still afraid. But Lilly was there; and she immediately liked the blonde girl, who sat down next to her during lunch.

"So, my name's Lilly. Where are you from?" Lilly asked, a huge smile coming to her lips.

Miley somehow felt safe around this girl, she'd never met before, so she decided to just talk to her, "Tennessee." She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders, "My name's Miley."

"Well, hi Miley." Lilly said, and opened her lunch box, apparently not 'scared' of her, like all the other students seemed to be. She took a huge bite of some sort of bread, and continued; "So, how do you like it here, so far?" she asked, half of her lunch still inside her mouth. Apparently, she didn't have time to chew.

"It's okay," Miley said, eyeing the food inside her mouth. Was this normal behaviour for this girl, or what? Well, she shouldn't be disgusted. She lived with Jackson, "People are not very friendly though."

"Nah," Lilly said, with a shrug, as she took another bite of her sandwich, "They're scared of you."

"Why?" Miley asked, not touching her food. She wasn't very hungry.

"Because Oliver started a rumour that you eat opossums," she quickly said, without looking Miley in the eye. Then she pointed at _her_ delicious sandwich, "Are you gonna eat that?" she questioned.

Miley didn't answer, "Opossums? …who's Oliver?"

"My friend." Lilly quickly replied, "Are you sure you're gonna eat that?"

Miley rolled her eyes, and pushed her lunch across the table, for her new 'friend' to eat. She watched as Lilly unfolded the tinfoil it was wrapped up in, and took the sandwich to her mouth, for the first bite. She stopped though, and looked at Miley, a mischievous grin on her face;

"It's not opossum, is it?"

Miley couldn't help but laugh, and Lilly somehow made September better.

--

It was _October_ when they got together. Miley had been wanting Lilly for a long time; her feelings for her blonde friend were overtaking her mind. And she and Lilly were having one of their usual sleepovers, when Miley decided to tell her how she felt. She decided to just come out and say it; hoping Lilly wouldn't hate her. It was a possibility, but Miley believed Lilly was above that. She felt like she knew her friend; it was better to get it off her chest. So she grabbed Lilly's hand, and as her blonde friend turned to look her in the eye, she couldn't help but blush.

"What?" Lilly asked, a shy smile coming to her lips, as she tucked a piece of her blonde hair, behind her ear.

"I-" Miley found herself stuttering; she'd never done that before. Why would she choose now to do so? She stood in front of thousandths of screaming fans almost every week, why couldn't she just do this without screwing up?, "I… I just wanted to…"

Lilly giggled; oh, how Miley loved that giggle, "What?" she asked, her eyes searching Miley's own for answers, to the millions of questions running through her mind.

"I was…" Miley stopped, and swallowed; she could do this. She had to do it, "I just wanted to tell you something. Something important, Lilly." She started, when she got her act together; it really was now or never, she had decided that. Her plan had been on just telling her, but that was getting more difficult as the seconds ticked by, and Lilly was just watching her.

"Okay…" Lilly said, and readjusted herself in the sofa a bit. Her eyebrows were now arched together, making her look more serious than Lilly ever should; it wasn't good on her, "It sounds important. Has it anything to do with Hannah?"

"No." Miley quickly said, brushing her off, "It's about you… and me."

"You and me?" Lilly wondered, her eyes getting wider with every word Miley spoke, "How… you and me?"

"Ahm…" Miley looked at her for a second, before she told herself, _Now, Miley, do it… NOW!, _"IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou."

"Huh?" Lilly said, looking as confused as ever, which really made her look cute, "I didn't quite catch that, Miles."

Miley swallowed, as her beating heart calmed down a bit, "I think I might be in love with you." She said, as she watched Lilly; seeing the news sink in. Lilly's face scrunched up in even more confusion, and then she bit her lip. Ten seconds later, a deep blush rose to her cheeks, and she lowered her head.

"Lilly?" Miley questioned. She could hear it; her voice was quivering. But it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was Lilly, "Lilly, please say something?"

She lifted her head up again, and locked eyes with Miley, who sighed in relief, "You're in love with me?"

"I think so, yeah." Miley said, nodding her head a bit. She didn't just think so, she knew so. But she didn't want to put all her feelings out there; not when there was a possibility that Lilly didn't feel the same.

"Wow…" Lilly said, as she got this weird look in her eyes. They almost clouded over with emotions, and Miley almost couldn't believe it, when she thought she saw affections there… Love. Lust even, "You really-" Lilly paused, "You really like me that way?"

"Yeah," Miley said, still not sure of how to act around her friend. She hoped to get some sort of statement out of her, before the night was over, "What ah… What do you have to say about that?"

Lilly got that all too familiar mischievous smile on her face, as she reached a hand out to grab Miley's, "I say 'wow'. I can't believe I'm gonna be dating Hannah Montana."

Miley got a huge smile on her face, but soon broke into a giggle, Lilly following right in suit.

They also shared their first kiss that night, beneath the stars.

--

When _November_ came around; they came out. They had been together in secret for more than a year, and couldn't stand not to be able to kiss and touch each other in public. They were both feeling pressure from their families and society to get a boyfriend, and were tired of hearing it. So they decided to do it. They came out with a kiss during lunch, and Amber and Ashley were the first people to show their disgust. Oliver stood by them, but the rest of their school hurried away, as if they were carrying some evil disease. It hurt them both a great deal, to watch their former friends rush away from them, when they walked down the hallway; hand-in-hand.

Miley stopped and let out a deep sigh, "You know, I can't believe they're reacting this way. I knew it'd be bad, but hello!?, two former friends standing here, wanting to share some happiness!?"

Lilly rubbed her thumb across the back of her girlfriend's hand, "Don't worry, babe…" she whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, "They'll all come around; they have to. We'll get through this."

"But Lilly!" Miley said, pulling her hand out of the firm grasp it was held in, "What's the point? What's the point if it's going to be like this forever? What's the point if everybody is gonna look at us like we're crazy? What's the point, Lilly? We can't go through life like this!"

"But it will get better, Miley." Lilly said, somewhat hurt, as she quickly gave her now empty hand a look, before staring Miley in the eye again, "We're not always gonna be here, you know. We can go wherever we wanna go. Where people will accept us!"

Miley stared at Lilly, as if she was crazy, "You really think it's gonna be different any place else?" she gave her girlfriend another look and hurried down the hallway, leaving Lilly confused, alone and hurt.

An hour later, Miley came up to Lilly and apologized, kissing her in front of the entire school, again. Lilly immediately kissed back, not able to stay mad at her for very long, so they didn't even hear some of their classmates, actually going 'aw'.

The two girls didn't give up, and eventually most people came around to the idea of them.

--

When _December _came flying, with Christmas and joy, Miley demanded to dance with Lilly at the Yule Ball. Their teacher said it had to be boy-girl, and even when Lilly was giving up, Miley held on; no dance without her girlfriend. She put up a strong fight, but to no use. It was supposed to be boy-girl, so no one would feel 'uncomfortable', as was told them, when they objected. Miley went with a compromise; she told their teacher she'd dress up as a boy, and he said okay. But she didn't dress up as a boy; she and Lilly came, all beautified, and arrived there ten minutes before the dance. No one could make any changes so shortly before the show, so they got their way. No one really noticed anything, with all that was happening, so when they arrived at Miley's house later that night, they were both happy.

"What a night…" Miley sighed, and threw herself onto her bed, her beautiful red dress flowing around her knees.

Lilly nodded, and sat down next to her, gently slipping a hand onto her girlfriend's stomach, "You don't say…" she whispered, and turned her face, to look at Miley, "But I can't believe the face the Principal gave you! He looked soooo angry with us."

"Screw him." Miley just said, without a care in the world. She was just happy… She had gotten to dance with her love, and that was all she had wanted for the evening. And it had been so much fun. Lilly had looked gorgeous. She was wearing a blue dress. It wasn't as formal as Miley's, because Lilly wasn't really a dress-person, but she looked totally hot. Miley hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her. And she had felt Lilly's eyes on her as well, throughout the night. Her work really did pay off. She smiled and reached a hand out to grab Lilly's arm, as she pulled her down, on top of herself, "…or screw you. How do you like that suggestion?"

Lilly bit her lip in a suggestive manner, before kissing Miley's nose, "I'm still waiting for you to tell me the word, dear. I can wait 'till whenever you're ready. But the minute you say you are, I'm gonna jump on you." she paused, and screwed her face up in a weird, but adorable smile, "…you have been warned."

Miley didn't really have to think much about it. She _knew_ she was ready now. She had been for some time, but she hadn't known how to tell Lilly that she was. She had been waiting for the right time; and she had felt it was ticking closer. And now… she became more sure that it was actually suppose to happen tonight. The evening had been perfect so far, so why not complete it?

She showed Lilly a thoughtful face, just to mess with her mind, before actually coming out with every thought that had been going through her mind, "…what would you do I if said now?" she whispered, their faces still inches apart. Their breaths mixed in the small space between their lips, and she could almost taste Lilly just by that.

"I'd say… take me, baby." Lilly whispered, before crashing her lips down on top of Miley's. It was the moment she had been ready for, for so long, and she was so happy that Miley was finally ready to take this step with her. They had been together for so long now, it only seemed natural to do so.

Miley giggled beneath Lilly's lips, as she fiddled with the zip of her dress.

It didn't really surprise any of them, neither Lilly, who had waited for so long, nor Miley, who had been longing through the dance, that they made love right there, for the first time.

And it could only get better.

--

In _January_, they broke up. Lilly went to visit Miley, at the café she worked at, because her girlfriend couldn't find another job, and she had taken her laptop with her, to work on her book. She sat by the window, as always, and Miley brought her a chocolate mocha, as always. She tried to work on her book, as always. But when she heard Miley softly humming a good old Hannah-song, she looked up, and found her talking to a guy around their age. He looked cute (for a guy), and he was totally into Miley; Lilly could see that from a long distance.

She closed her laptop, and went over to the counter, ready to get Miley out of this horrible situation she was placed in. She knew it couldn't be fun. And she kinda missed Miley, they didn't even spend any time together, because either she was locked up in her room, writing, or Miley was working at the café or out performing.

"Miles?" she questioned, holding on hard to her laptop, beneath her arm.

Miley snapped her head to the side, not too pleased to see Lilly there at the moment, "Yeah?" she questioned, quickly glancing back at her co-worker, "Something wrong with the chocolate mocha?"

"No…" Lilly said, very confused to the way Miley was acting, "No, I just… I wanted to spend some time with you. Speak with you… _For a change_." She added, beneath her breath.

"Well, I'm kinda busy!" Miley snapped, half-heartedly pointing at the guy, whom Lilly gave a quick glance-over again, "I'm talking here. Can't we speak later, eh?"

"Don't you have work until twelve?" Lilly just asked, a huge sigh leaving her lips. She was beat out. She couldn't take this anymore. It was like, Miley practically never had time for her, and when they were together, she wasn't really _there_. Now Lilly knew why…

"Yeah, so?" Miley said, and couldn't help but laugh, "C'mon Lilly, what are you? We'll just be together some other time!"

"We hardly spend _any_ time together anymore!" Lilly exclaimed, now raising her voice with each work she spoke, "What do you take me for, Miley? Huh? Do you think I'm just gonna wait around for you? If you're not going to put more into this relationship, I really don't wanna wait for you!"

Miley jumped off of the table, she was sitting at, and pulled a strand of long brown hair behind her ear, "Well, then maybe you shouldn't." she just said.

"Yeah," Lilly said, quickly shooting 'the guy' a dead-glare, "Maybe I shouldn't." she finished, before she turned around, and left the café. She didn't ever want to go back. Not if Miley was gonna flirt around; goofing off with guys. She didn't want to put up with that. She didn't want to be with Miley, if she was gonna be that way…

…but they got back together two days later, when Miley apologised with a 'forest', and a big kiss on the mouth; Lilly just couldn't say no. _She loved her. _

--

When _February_ rolled around; they moved in together. Hannah's savings helped them pay for everything they needed, even though Lilly objected, wanting to pay her half. Miley didn't take no for an answer; she bought everything they wanted, and more than they needed. Lilly bought Miley a painting though. One of her short stories had been in a magazine, and that had earned them a little money on the side. So a painting it was, since she also wanted to do something nice for Miley.

"Here." She smiled, as she moved her hands from Miley's eyes, to let the brunette see the painting, which was hanging on the wall, in their new hallway.

"Wow…" Miley smiled, and quickly gave Lilly a kiss on the lips, before stepping closer, to exam the painting more. She studied it for a second, before turning around, "It's really beautiful… Who painted it?"

Lilly shrugged, "I have no idea." She said, hiding a giggle, "Some underpaid artist, who doesn't get paid enough for what he does. In about hundred years, when he's dead, they're gonna be fighting over his paintings like maniacs."

Miley couldn't help but giggle, as she turned back to the painting. It was mostly white, and decorated with lilies. She really loved it, also because it simply shouted out an essence, of all that was her Lilly. Not because of the beautiful flowers, it was just… _her. _

"So… You really like it?" Lilly questioned, as she stood up behind Miley, and wrapped her arms around her waist, tiptoeing up, to be able to place her chin on Miley's shoulder.

"I love it." Miley reassured her, as the stars shone in her eyes. She watched the painting for a second, as an idea got stuck in her brain.

Later that day, Miley started working on a new Hannah-song. The painting was her inspiration, along with the beautiful blonde, who did everything for her; she just had to ask.

'Lily of the Valley' was number one for several weeks.

--

Miley proposed a day in _March_. She had been thinking about it for a long time. She wanted to spend her life with Lilly; she wanted to marry her. She wanted Lilly to know how much she loved her, and that she couldn't imagine her life without her by the side. She had thought about doing this whole thing; to make it perfect and memorable. She didn't care if people found it wrong still; though America had opened up, and was starting to accept it; she just wanted to let everyone know how they were happy. She had planned on a great dinner, and plenty of flowers, but fate wanted differently; their reservation was lost, and they ended up with take-out on the couch.

"I'm so sorry it had to go like this." Miley said, as she tried to eat an egg roll without dropping it in her lap, "I had this whole thing I wanted to do for you."

"It's alright," Lilly said, as her eyes were locked to the TV. Her favourite show was on, and she couldn't take her eyes off of it, "You don't have to do all that for me, Miles. I love you, you know. You don't have to woo me."

Miley swallowed the food in her mouth, and arched an eyebrow in Lilly's direction. She wasn't paying attention, which was very annoying. She had planned on asking her tonight, and even though they were stuck with cheap Chinese take-out, she still could, right? She had told a million people about this, and one of them was gonna let it slip, if she hadn't asked Lilly, and then Lilly would know, and the whole thing would be ruined for when she actually _did _ask her.

"Hey, Lilly…" Miley tried, as she placed the Chinese box on the coffee table, unconsciously checking her pocket for the little white box. It was still there. Thank God.

Lilly quickly turned her head to the side, and eyed Miley for a second, before looking at the TV again, "Hmm-mm?" she asked, reaching out for the remote control, to turn the volume up again, "Just as second, I have to watch this part…" she mumbled, placing it down again.

"I have to tell you something, Lilly." Miley said, trying not to grow annoyed by the lack of attention Lilly was currently giving her. She was trying to tell her something important, but Lilly didn't know that. She probably thought it was yet another work-emergency or one of the hundred hair/make-up problems Miley had each day.

"Yes, but schhy," Lilly said, again turning the volume up, "I'm actually trying to watch this, if you can be quiet for a minute or two…"

"I just…" Miley silently took the box out of her pocket, and opened it, letting the ring shine freely, "I'm just trying to ask you to marry me, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, that's great, Miley," Lilly said, still not paying much attention, "But I just have to watch this…" she stopped, when the realization of what Miley just said, dawned on her. She slowly turned around in the couch, that too familiar Lilly-expression on her face, and a noodle slightly hanging down her chin. "What did you just say?" she questioned, brushing the noddle away, before her eyes fell on the ring, and they both went wide.

Miley slowly slid off of the couch, to get down on one knee, while still holding on tightly to the oh so important white box. She held it out for Lilly to take a real look at, as she shot her a smile, and muttered the words, she had said so many times in front of her mirror, just to say them correctly, when time was right, "Lillian Truscott. I love you so much… Will you marry me?"

Lilly's jaw was hanging open. It was not to exaggerate it. It really hang as far down, as it could go. Then she slowly closed it, and finished with a loud swallow, before sliding off of the sofa, and down next to Miley, her hands going for the box. She studied the ring for a second, and Miley was almost dying to hear her answer, before looking up again, a shy smile across her face.

"So?" Miley wanted to know, "What do ya' say? Wanna tie the knot?"

Lilly's smile grew huger, as she nodded, and closed the box with a smack, "Yes!" she cheered, and excitingly wrapped her arms around Miley, who was now laughing of joy too, "Yes, I'll marry you, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana!"

Miley fell backwards beneath Lilly's weight, and ended on the floor, Lilly on top of her, "Yay… I'm one very lucky rock star."

"And I'm one very lucky writer…" Lilly whispered, pressing her lips to Miley's in a chaste kiss. She didn't bother moving, she placed her elbows on the floor next to Miley's body, and opened up the ring box again, taking out the beautiful silver engagement ring. Her eyes really shone, when she slipped it onto her own finger, and held her hand out, to really look at it. She wasn't one for jewellery, Miley knew that, but she felt like she had to ask Lilly, and not the other way around, "Aw, it's so beautiful, Miley. I'm gonna wear it everyday."

"I'm glad you like it, babe." Miley smiled, and kissed Lilly's ring finger, just to be cheesy.

Lilly was quiet for a second, before she turned, and looked Miley in the eye again, "We're gonna have to get one for you as well, you know…" she told Miley, "You'll need one too. A gold one, which looks totally great on you."

"Nah, we don't have to." Miley said, softly brushing the idea off. Not that she didn't want to have an engagement ring, but because she didn't want Lilly to go buy one, because she felt like she had to.

"But I want you to have one…" Lilly whispered, her face inching closer to Miley's, "I want everybody to know that you're off the market. I want everyone to know that they can't touch you, 'cuz you're mine…" she giggled, "You're not getting away now, you know."

"Ah, I know," Miley whispered, "And I don't want to…"

They both giggled, before they joined for a kiss – for a new life.

--

A quite sunny day in _April_, they got married. They had both been excited for the big day, and were dressed up in wedding dresses. They had invited all of their families; except the few who wanted nothing to do with them, who found them disgusting. Miley had done the preparations almost on her own. Not that Lilly didn't want to, it just didn't interest her that much. She was busy with her job, and the time she had off, was spent on working on her book. She was so inspired by everything around her, and Miley let her lock herself into a room during the nights, because she knew how much it meant to her. But on their wedding day, they were together, and they were happy. Miley couldn't contain her excitement, when she was ready to walk down to meet her love.

"Don't worry, bud." Robby said, and affectionately hugged her, "You love Lilly so much, and she loves you. Everything is good. You're getting married; people don't care that you're two girls. It's all about love."

"I ain't worried about people, daddy." Miley said, and looked up at him, a huge smile on her lips, "And I ain't worried me and Lilly won't make it. I know we will. I'm just… excited, I guess."

"Wedding nerves." Robby said, and kissed her on the forehead, "You look beautiful, bud. Lilly's gonna go all crazy when she sees you in this."

"I'm so glad you were okay with this, daddy." Miley said, as they pulled apart completely. She had never actually really thanked him for how great he had been. How accepting. She knew it was in their speech for tonight, to thank their parents for standing by, but she needed to tell him now, "I'm so glad you accepted Lilly as my girlfriend, and that you didn't freak out, like you've heard so many other parents do."

"I love Lilly." Robby said, "She has always been a part of this family; and now. Now it's actually official. She'll be my daughter-in-law. I can't wait, Miles. Go out there and marry her."

"Don't worry, daddy…" Miley said, "I intend to do so."

He smiled, and grabbed her arm, as now was the time. Miley was the first one to walk down the road to marriage, and then Lilly would come, her father by her side. Everybody gawked at Miley, when she took the walk. Oliver even winked at her, from where he stood, his girlfriend by his side. Jackson was there as well, with his wife. She smiled at them all, when she reached the end, and turned around to wait for Lilly.

When Lilly made her appearance, Miley was struck. They hadn't chosen their gowns together, because they wanted the other to be surprised. While Miley, herself had chosen a classy, satin dress, quite long, but still not too long, with her hair done in the classy bridal-style, Lilly had gone completely different. She was a tomboy, but Miley hadn't expected her to be wearing white dress-pants, with a white shirt, but then a black tie and black hat to complete the outfit. She looked amazingly gorgeous, there was no way to really describe it. She was just… Lilly.

Love was shining through Lilly's eyes, as she joined Miley by the priest. They joined hands, and smiled at each other, as they got ready to tie the knot. They were happy, and they were ready to say 'I do'.

I do.

--

It was _May_, when Lilly's water broke. They were sitting on their balcony; Lilly typing in the hot sun, while Miley was strumming her guitar. It had been an easy decision that Lilly should carry their child, back then, when they decided it. Hannah was not in a relationship, she couldn't be pregnant. It would stop her career for awhile, and when it was already coming closer to an end, Lilly did it with no hesitations – it would also give her more time to write. Which she had been doing a lot, and her book was getting closer to the end.

"Gosh," Lilly said, as she closed her laptop down, after hitting the safe-button. She stretched herself out in the sun, the light shining down on her, "That was the end of another chapter."

"Which chapter was that?" Miley asked, curiously looking up from the piece of paper she was writing her lyrics down at, "Chapter twenty one, or something, right?"

"Twenty." Lilly smirked, and placed her hand on her bulging stomach, "It's moving forward," she continued, with a huge smile, as she started to rub her belly, "It's fun being an aspiring writer. But I won't be able to get much writing done the next couple of months. But it's okay. I can't wait until he's born."

"Me neither." Miley replied, as she placed her guitar by her chair, and leaned forward, to place her ear against Lilly's stomach, "I already wrote a Hannah-song about him. I think my fans will go crazy to know that I love babies that much. Not like Hannah has one of her own, but still…"

"They love everything you do." Lilly replied, and stroked her hair gently, "They support you so much."

"Your support means the most…" Miley smiled, and looked up at her, before leaning back in her chair.

Lilly smiled at her, and reached out for her water bottle, only to realize that it was empty. She let out a huge sigh, and looked over at Miley, "Not to be a bother, but do you mind-"

Miley stood up before Lilly managed to finish her sentence, "You don't even have to ask, love." She said, and took the bottle, "I'll be right back." She went into their house; the kitchen was right trough the door.

Lilly could hear the water running, and leaned back in the chair. Miley was fidgeting around with something, and she just thought about how much she loved that woman. She had never dreamt of living such a great life. She'd thought it was impossible to be this happy, but it wasn't. She knew she couldn't have been happier, and she silently thanked God for letting Miley move to Malibu back then. If she hadn't been Hannah Montana; they would have never met each other.

Suddenly a weird sensation came through her body, and she looked into her lap, where water was soaking through her shorts. She just sat there for a moment, her eyes bulging out, when she realized what it meant. She looked up, and cleared her throat, before softly saying:

"Miley? Could you come out here for a second?" she questioned.

"Two seconds, I need to find some ice cubes!" Miley said, as she quickly shot her head through the door, to give Lilly a smile.

"No…" Lilly said, when she was out of sight again, "No, I kinda need you now…" when Miley didn't come, she continued, in a harder voice, "Miley! My water just broke!"

Quickly, Miley's head was in the door again, her eyes wide, "Aspiring writer say what?"

Lilly shot her a look, and Miley immediately rushed to help her out of the chair, so they could get to the hospital immediately. She was suddenly nervous; she couldn't believe it. He was almost there. Luckily they had everything ready, even if he was early. But it was great… they were ready; they could handle this.

Forty-eight hours later, Philip Rob Stewart was born.

--

In _June_, Hannah 'died'. Her music just didn't sell, and she was getting too old. Miley was hurt; she had wished it could go on forever, though she had known it wasn't possible. So when her father told her it was over, she took in the words, and went down with joy. At the last concert, she was hurting on stage, but she had a plan. When she wasn't gonna be Hannah Montana anymore, she might as well tell her fans all about her relationship. She wanted them to know; they had to know who all the love songs were for. So she was gonna do it; Lilly didn't know.

"…thank you!" Hannah smiled, and bowed after a good old classic, 'Lily of the Valley', "I actually have someone to introduce you to. This is my last concert, and there's one person who has always been there for me; through all these years. She's one of the most important persons in my life…!" she then turned around, and looked out backstage, "Lola, my love, could you come out here for a second?"

Lola slowly went onstage, blushing like crazy. Her cheeks were turning red, but only Hannah could see that. Hannah handed her a microphone, and she awkwardly clutched it, "Hi…" she said, and waved at Hannah's fans.

"This is Lola," Hannah continued, and placed an arm around her shoulders. She was ready to do this; now was the time. Maybe Hannah coming out, would aspire others to do the same; to not be afraid like she and Lilly had been when they had to take the jump. "She's my very beautiful wife. Isn't she gorgeous everyone?"

The crowd immediately cheered, but it wasn't such a huge cheer as usual, though it didn't bother Hannah. She knew some people would probably be a bit taken aback at first. She smiled out to them, though.

"We've been married for years, and we have a son." Hannah told them, "A lot of my songs have been for Lola. I love her so much. I thought you should know, since this is my last concert; I thought you'd want to know the real Hannah."

People cheered, and applauded her, before going into a chorused chanting of "_One in a Million! One in a Million_!"

Lola smiled, and pulled back from Hannah, "I love you, Hannah…" she whispered, "Go sing for them."

Hannah gave Lola a chaste kiss on the lips, before her love went offstage to watch the rest of the show. Hannah turned back to the crowd, as the band started the first beats of 'One in a Million'.

The last couple of songs were great, and the after party rocked. People asked a lot of questions, but Lola held her hand all through the evening. Later, when they got home, Lilly hugged and held Miley for hours, stroking her hair with gentle caresses, before taking her to bed, to give her everything she could ever dream of.

And Miley was happy, even if this was a sad day. Though Hannah was gone, she'd always be Miley, and Miley would always have Lilly and Philip.

--

Lilly's book came out in _July_. She had been working hard on it, writing small pieces for her future masterpiece already in her teenage years, when they first got together. And now, so many years later, it was done, and published. It sold more than Lilly could have ever wished for, even in her wildest dreams. She had never thought it'd be so popular, especially with the story she was telling; she had doubted her luck. She was at thousandths of interviews, and Miley was always backstage waiting for her, like Lola had done so many times for Hannah.

"Phew, that was tough." Lilly said, as she got out, and dried her face off with a towel, "It was live TV, you have no idea how nervous I was."

"You did great, don't worry. You didn't stop talking; you never do. You always know what to say." Miley assured her, before kissing her on the lips.

Lilly smiled into the kiss, which eventually turned into a hug. She was so glad that Miley was there for her. It had taken her so many years to finally write this book. But it was hard, when she had to work while doing it. And Philip was still only five. And though he was getting older, Miley didn't really think they should have more kids. Lilly kinda wanted Miley to give them a child too, but if her love didn't want to, then that was fine. They were getting older, so really, it would have been tough to.

"What do you say we get out of here, pick up Philip plus some Chinese take-out and just eat in front of the TV?" Miley questioned, her breath hard on Lilly's neck.

"I'd love that…" Lilly said, as they broke apart, "Let me just gather my stuff, and we'll be out of here."

Miley smiled, and held onto Lilly's hand, as she grabbed her purse. Lilly turned back around, and they hurried out of the studio, and towards their small, black Toyota. Lilly got into the passenger's seat, and Miley took the driver's seat. They stopped by one of Philip's friends' house, to pick up Philip, but as Lilly thought they were stopping to pick up some Chinese, Miley stopped in front of their favourite, very expensive restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" Lilly asked, as she stepped out of the car, getting Philip out too.

"You'll see…" Miley mysteriously said, as she grabbed her hand, and pushed the door to the restaurant open. The minute they stepped inside, the light went on, and Lilly jumped in shock, as all her friends and family yelled;

"SURPRISE!"

Miley shone by her side, when Lilly turned to her, to thank her with a huge kiss. It was all for her – because of her book release. But Lilly didn't know what to say; which was exactly what Miley was aiming for.

For once in her life, Lilly was left speechless.

--

It was in _August_ they crashed their car. They were driving home from Oliver's house a late night, a bit tipsy, when a red truck came banging right into their small Toyota. Luckily enough, Philip was spending the week at his uncle's to be with his cousins, otherwise there would have been no trace left of their small family. Lilly died the moment the truck hit her side of the car, while Miley had to be kept alive for almost one week at the hospital, before her heart gave up as well. Philip was sad to lose his mommies; they died way too young. Not even fifty years old. They got a burial place together; that was what they had wanted, so at least one thing was great about this heartbreaking experience.

Forty years later, two young teens were walking hand in hand through the graveyard, before stopping in front of the burial place that read 'Here Lie Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. We Will Miss You'.

"Is that them?" the redhead whispered, her breath tickling the blondes'.

"Yeah," the blonde said, eyeing the gravestone, "Yeah, Lisa, that's them."

Lisa kneeled down in front of the stone, and gently traced the two names with her index finger, "Wow… Miley and Lilly. They always looked so happy on the pictures you showed me. Even if they had such a hard time being accepted. Why hasn't things changed, Jennifer? Why is things still that tough? Do you think we'll look as happy as them? They looked happy."

"I know," Jennifer said, and kneeled down next to her girlfriend, placing the book she was holding in her hands, carefully on the ground, "They were very happy. They made it through, I know we can too. We will make it through, just like in the book." She padded the book on the ground, with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, they made it in the book too…" Lisa whispered, as she remembered the feeling she got when she read the book. How happy she had been when the two main characters got each other.

"Well, of course…" Jennifer said, nudging Lisa in the side, "…they're the same people."

"But it will be tough for us, right?" Lisa asked, gently looking Jennifer in the eye, as she got back to the main point of this trip – to her main concern. And she didn't know why, but seeing this place, reassured her a bit, it somehow told her that even if people would go against them; they'd still make it through. So Jennifer had been right; it would make her feel better.

"It will be." Jennifer said, "But I know that… If my two grannies could do this, we can too. I've never met them, I'm not that lucky, but… They did it, and so can we. I know my dad'll support us. He's just like Lilly after all. That's what everyone says."

Lisa nodded her head, and stood up again, staring at the gravestone, "Wow. They were some of something. I wish they were still alive…" she paused, and helped Jennifer up, by the hand, "And I also can't believe Miley was Hannah Montana, that's just crazy!"

"Yeah," Jennifer smirked, and quickly glanced down at her book, "I did have some cool grandmas. Miley could sing, and Lilly…" she glanced down at her book, "Lilly could write…"

Lisa nodded, and fixed the newest iPod out of her back pocket. She placed one earpiece in her ear, and held the other out for her girlfriend, "Wanna hear some good ole classics?"

Jennifer grabbed the earpiece and placed it in her ear, "Whatever artist could you be talking about?" she questioned, with a mischievous smile, one her father often told her, she had gotten from grandma Lilly.

Lisa didn't reply, she just hit the play-button. Jennifer got a smile on her face, when she recognized one of Hannah's old songs… It was 'Rock Star'. She smiled, as Lisa grabbed her hand, and they started walking away from the gravestone.

"Wait a minute!" Jennifer replied, when she realized her hands were empty, "I forgot my book…" she took the earpiece out of her ear, "Be right back!" she mumbled, before rushing back to pick up the book. She quickly got it, and went back to Lisa.

"You can't just forget her work that way." Lisa told her, with an arched eyebrow, as she handed Jennifer the earpiece she just let go of.

"No…" Jennifer whispered, smiling. And as they hurried out of the graveyard, she took a quick glance at the cover of the book.

_'True Love Can Come in Many Ways'_ by Lillian Truscott.

"My grandmas really were cool, weren't they?" she asked her girlfriend, letting her head drop to the redhead's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lisa replied, happily wrapping an arm around Jennifer's waist, "Yeah. They really were. Miley and Lilly. They were great."

_Fin.

* * *

_

_I really hope you all liked this. I have been working so hard, for so long, on this one-shot. I don't know if it's any good, but I really hope you liked it. I really adore this couple; and I hopefully will be writing a full-length story with them once I get some of my other stuff out of the way. Please tell me if you liked it, or not. And if you want to see more Liley work from me in the future. It'd mean a lot to me (:_

_**Dedication; **__Zashleyrocks and Zanessa suck, and Queen Pink 101. You guys mentioned how you wanted me to write a Liley-fic, when I was already writing it. So I figured; I'd love to dedicate it to you guys. You are a so great, and I love talking to ya' both. You're awesome._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own 'Hannah Montana'. _


End file.
